


Time to be honest

by TiredBisexual



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Coming Out, First Kiss, Gay Steve, Love Confession, M/M, bisexual Danny, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:19:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Steve has a secret, will he ever have the courage to tell Danny and the rest of his friends?





	1. Time to be honest

Danny and Steve had gone through so much together, everything made their bond stronger, but this, this could destoy that bond.   
Steve had been keeping a secret from Danny, all the years he had been hiding a apart of him, from everyone he loved.

He was gay.

  
Steve hadn't said that word out loud that much, he had said it to his father, so man years ago, his father told him it was phase, he never talked about it again.

He dated women, tried to be "normal", it never worked out, it felt wrong.

  
He had tried telling Danny a million times, he had lost count of how many times, he never had the courage.   
Steve had taken the weekend off, he needed time to think. Everyone was worried, he hadn't been acting like himself recently. The secret was killing him. He had to tell someone, everyone. He had to get it off his chest.

  
When he came back on monday, the squad were catching him on the case they were on, members of the Army, Navy and Air force were being killed.  
 **"We got another one"** Danny said as he burst through the office doors. Lou looked at him **" another hate crime?"** Danny nodded his head.

Steve looked at Danny, **" a hate crime?"** Danny nodded again **" this sick bastard is targeting gay soldiers, gay navy men, gay members of the air force".**

Steve's chest went tight, he felt sick.

 **"This is the 4th body, Ryan Parker, Aged 27, just returned home from Iraq 2 weeks ago, his husband surprised him with a holiday here."** Danny said.   
Steve felt like he couldn't breathe, he just nodded his head slightly, looking down at the floor.

  
 **"Steve?, What do we do now?"** Danny asked, placing his hand on Steve's shoulder.  **"We get the bastard Danny"** Steve said, his voice full of anger and disgust.

 

This had been the hardest and longest case Steve had ever had, but they found the bastard. Matthew Smith, a homophobic, racist bastard. He had gotten sloppy, he made mistakes so the squad were able to track him down, they had to be careful.

Smith had a hostage, a 21 year old soldier from Texas, Nathan Johnson.

  
They entered an empty warehouse where Smith had the potential victim. Danny, Lou, Chin, Kono and Steve surrounded him.

 

" **Put down the weapon!"** Steve shouted. Smith laughed, Steve felt sick, he never got scared but the look in this monster's eyes terrified him.

 

Smith threw the boy to the ground, still pointing the gun at him. **" I'll let him go, if you and me can have a little chat, Commander"**

  
The squad looked at him, he looked at them, nodding his head, signalling that it's okay. Danny, Lou, Chin and Kono, went to make their way outside.

 **"No, No I want them here, to hear about their great and brave leader"** Smith said, laughing again.

  
 **"No, No way. I'm not putting my team in danger"** Steve said, shaking his head.   
Smith was laughing again **" You don't have a choice, Commander"** , he pointed the gun at the young soldier, who was laying on the floor, pleading for his life.

   
 **"Steve, it's okay, we'll stay"** Danny said. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Smith let Nathan go, pointing the gun at Steve instead, two officers came inside to help Nathan, the young soldier outside.

  
Once Nathan was safely outside, Smith began to talk, waving his gun about. **"Detectives, how long have you known the Commander here?"**  
 **" 10 years"** they all said, in unison.   
**" Ah but you're particularly close to Detective Williams aren't you Commander?"** Smith said, walking closer to Steve, pointing his gun at Danny.   
**" You see Detectives, I've know Commander Mcgarrett longer than you"** Smith carried on.

  
Steve looked at him confused, he had never met this guy, what was he talking about?.

  
 **" You don't remember do you?, I was at Base Camp with you. I know your secret Steve"** Smith said in a sing- song like voice.   
The panic in Steve started to escalate, He suddenly remembered. This couldn't be happening, not like this.   
**" I think we should explain for your friends don't you Steve?"** Smith said, smiling evilly.

  
 **" No. Please, Please don't"** Steve whispered.   
The rest of the squad looked at Steve, they had never seen him this scared, this wasn't the Steve they know and love.

  
Smith was laughing loudly now, it echoed throughout the entire warehouse, Steve was sure he would have nightmares about that laugh.   
**"I was walking to the showers one night when I heard a noise in the bathroom, that's where i saw your boss in a very close position with another soldier, What was HIS name Steve?, William?"** Smith said, gleefully.

  
Steve stood there, frozen, unable to look at the rest of his team, he could feel the tear rolling down his cheek.   
Smith walked over to Danny, pointing a gun in his face, **" Have you ever been that close with Danny, Steve?"**. Steve looked over towards them, avoiding Danny's eyes.

  
 **"No."** Steve choked.   
Smith walked over to Steve " **Bet you wished you could be, bet you dreamt about it didn't you?"**   
**"Shut your mouth"** Steve spat  
Smith was walking circles around him now, Steve couldn't breathe, he was on the verge of throwing up, his heart beating out of his chest.

   
 **" Every time you say you love him, you mean it don't you Steve?, wishing that when he says it back, he means it too"** Smith said, laughing in Steve's face.  
That's when Steve saw red, he launched himself at Smith, knocking the gun out of his hand. He threw a number of punches, Smith laughed below him and Steve punched him over and over again.

  
Chin and Lou pulled Steve off Smith, Steve walked out the door, hearing Smith laugh as he left.  
Danny and Kono put him in cuffs, Smith spat blood on the floor **" Still want him as your leader?"** He asked them  
Danny tightened the cuffs, **" Always"** he said.

  
Kono, Lou and Chin looked at Danny **" You should go talk to him"**. Danny looked at them and smiled weakly.   
Danny looked at Smith **" I don't care if Steve has thought about it, cos I have, He's a good looking guy is Steve, great body, nice lips, GREAT ass"** Danny said with a big smile on his face.

  
Smith spat again, shaking his head and Kono dragged him out.   
" **I'm bisexual, men and women, I never had the courage to tell you guys."** Danny said, nervously.   
Lou and Chin looked at each other then back at Danny **"We kinda got that from your speech buddy"** Chin laughed.

  
 **" How about you go talk to your boy?"** Lou said " **Yeah, tell him we support him and love him, not like you do obviously"** Chin joked.   
Danny looked at them both, **"You're cool with me and Steve if we, ya know?"** He asked.  
Chin and Lou looked at each other, **" Been a long time coming buddy"** Chin said with a big smile. Lou patted Danny's back in agreement.

Danny walked out of the warehouse, he spotted Steve on the docks, looking out towards the water. Danny sat down next to him, figured he should speak first, maybe that would give Steve the courage to talk.

  
 **"I was 15 the first time i kissed a guy, it was different from kissing a girl but that's when i knew i liked guys as well as girls"** Danny said, not looking at Steve but watching the waves crash into the rocks.  
Steve looked at Danny, with shock. **"Rachel knows, so does Grace, Charlie's too young to understand but yeah"** Danny said, answering the questions Steve obviously had.

 **" I was 17 when i realised I was gay. I told my Dad, he said it was phase. We never talked about it again. I hid it. Well tried too"** Steve finally said.   
Steve turned to face Danny, Danny faced Steve placing his hand on Steve's knee. **" I'm sorry"** they both said at the same time. They both laughed at each other. They both turned back to look at the water.

  
They stayed silent for a few moments when Danny said **" I love you, you know that?"** , not taking his eyes off the water, Steve said **" I love you too Danno".**

  
Danny turned back to face Steve and Steve did the same, Danny took both is hands and held them tight, **" No Steve, I LOVE you, I'm IN love with you, you idiot"** Danny chuckled.   
Steve was speechless, utter shock. Danny laughed.

  
 **" You better not joking with me Danno"** Steve said, deadly serious. Danny shook his head **"Idiot"** Danny muttered, smiling wide.  
Steve returned the smile when they both heard **"JUST BLOODY KISS EACH OTHER"** from Kono, both Chin and Lou and the rest of the police department cheered.

  
 **"Has Steve Mcgarrett suddenly gone shy?"** Danny joked. **" Shut up Danno"** Steve said, pulling him in for a kiss. They heard cheers from behind them.

  
 **" Well, that's embarrassing"** Danny said as he broke away from Steve.  **" I love you, i'm in love with you too"** Steve said, holding tightly to Danny's waist.

   
 **" I know Steve, I know"** Danny said, kissing Steve again.

  
Lou, Chin and Kono joined both men, where they were engulfed in a very tight group hug.

 


	2. No more secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny wants to tell their family about his & steve's relationship. How will Steve react?

Danny and Steve had been dating for a couple of months since their kiss on the docks. The squad knew, they were there when it happened. 

Of course there was the occasional teasing from their friends and colleagues that Steve and Danny needed to get a room and every time either Steve or Danny would say **"Would love too but we got a case to solve"**.

  
They both kinda enjoyed being in their own bubble, just them. No coworkers looking at them every time they talked or they kissed quickly as one of them went out the door.

  
Danny and Steve were having dinner after a long hard day at work, they both sat in silence.

Danny was working up the courage to talk to Steve about something. He wanted to tell his family, his children about him and Steve but he wasn't sure Steve was ready for that. 

Steve loved his family, he knew that but Danny also knew that Steve was a private guy and that he had enjoyed it just being them in their own little bubble.   
He also didn't know if he was ready for more people to be involved in their relationship, but if he was serious about Steve and their relationship they had to tell people.

  
He was serious about Steve, of course he was. He couldn't imagine not having Steve in his life. So they had to tell other people.

 **"You're awfully quiet, which is very unlike you"** Steve joked. Danny looked up from his plate, smiling weakly at Steve.

" **You're hiding something from me Danno, talk to me"** Steve said, reaching across the table to hold Danny's hand.   
" **Steve, I"** Danny paused. He was so worried of messing up, pushing Steve away.

  
 **" Oh god, is it Charlie?, is he sick again?, Grace? Gracie's not got a boyfriend or something?"** Steve asked, worryingly but also chuckling lightly.

  
Danny shook his head, gripping onto his boyfriend's hand **" No, No, the kids are fine. Listen Steve I've been thinking"**  
Steve let out a big sigh, **"Okay, What about?"** , Steve was worried. He didn't like the tone of Danny's voice. He knew what was coming, Danny was ending their relationship.

  
Steve looked down at the table, trying to remove his hand from Danny's. But to Steve's surprise, Danny held on tighter.  
 **"I want to tell the kids, about us. I want to tell my Ma & Dad and the rest of the family"** said Danny, he couldn't look at Steve in the eyes.

  
Steve started to laugh, Danny looked up, puzzled as to why his boyfriend was laughing. **" I thought you were dumping me Danno"** Steve said, still laughing.   
Danny looked at Steve in horror, **"What?, no of course not!. I was just nervous. I didn't know if you were ready to tell people or not".**

 **" Jesus Danny, i've been ready to tell people as soon as you kissed me!"** Steve said, laughing even harder. Danny let out a big sigh, he felt slightly stupid for worrying so much.

  
Danny smiled **"I want us to tell them together, is that okay?".** Steve kissed Danny's hand, **" Whatever you want Danno"** he said affectionately. 

Danny looked at the man he loved, he was so beautiful. Danny got up out of his chair, walked over to Steve, sat on his lap and kissed him passionately.   
" **Wow, what was that for?"** Steve said, breathlessly. **"I love you so much"** Danny said, kissing Steve again.

  
 **"I love you more Danno"** Steve laughed, as he was being smothered in kisses by his boyfriend.

*A couple days later*

  
Danny rang Steve to tell him that Charlie and Grace were at his place. Steve told Danny he'd be over in 20 minutes. Danny was nervous, he sat on the sofa, his leg bouncing up and down while he waited for his boyfriend to arrive.

  
Grace and Charlie had both asked if Danny was okay, they sensed that something was bothering their dad. Danny of course brushed it under the rug, acting like everything was perfect. 20 minutes later, the doorbell went. "Right on time" Danny thought, Danny rushed to the door, he was seriously on edge. He was so nervous as to how his kids would react.

  
He hoped they wouldn't have a problem cos they both loved Steve but then again, they loved him as Uncle Steve. Would they accept him as their fathers boyfriend?.

Danny opened the door to see Steve smiling brightly at him. At that moment, Danny was jealous of him, he was not nervous at all. Steve stepped into the house, checking the room before he kissed Danny lightly on the lips.

  
 **"You doing okay?"** Steve asked, Danny nodded slightly.

  
Steve gave him a look which made Danny say **"No okay?, I'm nervous Steve. What if they react badly?"**.  
Before Steve could respond he heard, **"Uncle Steve!"** Charlie screamed, running into Steve's arms, Steve hugged him tight.

 **"Hey kiddo"** Steve said. Grace walked over and hugged Steve too. **"Glad you're here, Danno's acting weird"** , She said to him.

  
Steve looked at Danny over Grace's shoulder **" Oh yeah?"** He said. **"Yeah he kept looking at the door and his leg wouldn't stop shaking, he kept knocking the coffee table with his leg"** Grace replied.

  
When Grace and Charlie went into the kitchen, Steve said **" Calm down babe, it'll be okay".** Danny smiled at him, nodding his head. Steve pulled Danny in for a hug, looking into the kitchen and making sure Grace and Charlie couldn't see Steve kiss Danny gently on his forehead.

  
 **"Grace, Charlie, Come sit in here"** Danny shouted, both kids rushed in and sat on the chairs opposite Steve and Danny.  
Danny looked at Steve, gathering the strength and courage he needed. **" You know how we talked about, how men can love other men and women can love other women and that some men and women love both women and men?"** Grace nodded, Charlie looked unsure but nodded his head slightly.

  
 **" Me and Steve, well.. We"** Danny was about to say when Grace shrieked. Danny, Steve and Charlie looked at her confused.   
**" Grace?, what's wrong?"** Steve asked.

  
 **"YOU'RE BOYFRIENDS AREN'T YOU?, YOU AND STEVE? RIGHT DANNO?"** Grace screamed, jumping up and down, clapping her hands.   
Both men blushed furiously, poor Charlie still looked confused. **"Yes, Me and Steve are together"** Danny said, reaching out his hand for Steve to hold.

  
 **" I love your father, even if he is a pain in the ass"** Steve joked, holding Danny's hand tightly. Danny glared at him. **"I love you"** Steve mouthed, jokingly.

  
Grace jumped into their arms hugging them tight, **"I'm so happy, I'm so happy!".**  
Danny and Steve both smiled, some of that fear left Danny but then he looked at Charlie. **" Charlie?, how are you feeling about this?"** Danny asked, nervously.

  
 **"You can talk to us you know"** Steve said. **" Does this mean I have two daddies now?"** Charlie asked, Danny and Steve looked at each other and at Grace then back at Charlie.

  
 **" You can still call me Uncle Steve if you want too bud** " Steve said, smiling softly at the little boy.Charlie shook his head, Danny, Steve and Grace were worried now.

  
 **" No, I'll call you Daddy Steve"** Charlie said, nodding his head. Both Steve and Danny beamed **"Yeah you can call me that if you want too"** Charlie walked over and hugged them, with a big smile on his face.

  
 **"I love you Daddy Steve and you Danno"** Charlie said. "We love you too, so much" Danny said, Steve nodding his head in agreement.  
 **" Yeah, i'll just call you Steve, if that's okay"** Grace said, laughing slightly.  
Steve laughed **"That's fine by me, now get in here, group hug!"**

  
The four of them shared a tight hug. **"Guuys, I can't breathe here"** Grace groaned. Steve and Danny let go of both kids. Grace and Charlie then left the room as if a the conversation didn't even happen.

  
* A couple of hours later*

  
Danny and Steve were washing up after dinner, **" You can stay over tonight if you want?"** Danny suggested. **" Thought you'd never ask Danno"** Steve said, pulling Danny in for a hug. Steve kissed Danny's neck lightly.

  
 **" Steve, stop, the kids are in the next room"** Danny said, with no real seriousness in his voice. Steve made his way up Danny's neck and started kissing Danny's lips, then made his way back down Danny's neck again.

Danny moaned lightly.  **"Quiet now Danno, kids are next door"** Steve whispered softly in Danny's ear.

 **"I hate you. so much"** Danny sighed. **"Nope, you love me"** Steve said, smiling widely.

  
Yep, Steve was right, he did love him. That didn't mean he wouldn't get his own back on Steve though.

**Author's Note:**

> There also might be another chapter.....


End file.
